


Woah dude!

by Egotron_boy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, getting caught, sorry not sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotron_boy/pseuds/Egotron_boy
Summary: Dan catches Arin during some 'private time' and is surprised to see what he found.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 20





	Woah dude!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about it being short.

Arin sighed as he threw Dan a blanket. "Alright you good man?" "Yeah..probably watch TV until I crash." "Yeah.." Arin went into his room. Dan sighed as he turned on the TV. He looked at a bunch of channels finally finding one that seemed interesting. Dan wasn't surprised there was a slew of porn on Arin's TV, I mean, it was Arin. He was as sexually driven as a fourteen year old. Dan knew that so well that he started knocking. It wasn't surprising for Dan to walk in the recording room and find Arin struggling to button up his Jeans. Dan watched the cutesie animals as he yawned.

  
Arin shut off the lights as he flopped in bed with his phone. As Arin watched a bunch of videos. When Arin went to bed it was around twelve, as Arin checked his phone is was getting close the three. Arin hoped Dan was asleep by now. Arin cracked open his door as he heard Dan snoring. Arin tip-toed out as he quietly opened a drawer next to hm, pulling out a long purple bottle with the words 'astroglide' on them. Arin crept back into his room shutting the door as an audible pop noise as made. Arin took off his sweatshirt as he pulled off his pants to his knees. Arin clicked the button on his phone as the TV rang, "Hey baby, hear you like me doing this huh?"

Arin's phone buzzed as he quickly saved the voice memo. He looked at another buzz on his phone as it was deleted. A message was attached reading, "Hey man, wrong person, sorry." Arin texted Dan back, "No problem." Arin waited a little as his curiosity got the best of him. He clicked play as his ears were delight with Dan's husky voice. A few minute later. Arin was sitting up groping himself as he continued to listen to it. "Hey sorry about the thing I did earlier." Arin jumped as he grabbed the controller turning his phone off.

"I heard someone's being a naughty little boy huh?"Arin stroked himself slowly knowing that the anticipation was killing him. "Yeah.." Arin said back. Arin was big on talking to himself during alone time. Something about surrealism. "You know what happens to naughty boys?" Arin whispered under his breath, "They get punished..." "That's right. Do you wanna get punished?" "Yes.." Arin replied jerking himself a little faster. "Punish me Daddy~" Arin slightly moaned. Arin stroked himself ever faster, now going at a consistent speed. 

Dan heard woke up as the TV was off. Dan groaned as he got up, scratching his head. He went to the bathroom as he came out a little while later to get a drink of water. Dan sighed as he laid back down on the couch, still groggy and tired from today. As Dan shut his eyes he heard small noises. Dan ignored the noises as they continued. Dan groaned as he clutched the blanket. 

As Arin loudly moaned, Arin jerked himself quicker as he started to feel something. Arin bit his lip, keeping up his whimpered as Dan's voice teased him. Arin pinched his nipples harder as he heard, "You gonna come for me babe?" Arin let out another loud moan as he was close, dangerously close.

Dan groaned again as he finally opened the door.

As the door swung open Dan got an immediate look of Arin. Arin let out a series of moans as he squirted a string of cum across his chest. "Woah Woah Woah Dude!" Arin yelped as he nearly fell off the bed. The TV roared, "Good boy, I'll see you in a few days handsome.." Arin quickly put on his shirt and pulled up his pants. Dan stared at Arin as he saw tears streaming down his face. Dan had never seen Arin so upset over something. "Y-You kept that?!" Dan said somewhat angrily. "I-I'm S-Sorry D-Danny!" Arin choked out. Dan groaned, as he said, "Damn it!" Dan flipped on the light as he stared at Arin. Dan sighed as he said, "I-I don't care keep it..." "I-I'm sorry..." Arin cried. "Arin, it's fine." Dan rubbed his eyes as he walked closer the Arin. "I-I'm so so sorry Dan-" "Arin!" Dan yelled. Dan could see Arin's shaking as Dan embraced Arin. "Hey man, it's okay.." "N-No it's not." "Arin relax, I don't care that you fucking jerked it to that man." Arin nodded. As Dan smiled at Arin, he lifted Arin's chin as he kissed him. Arin was confused, why would Dan do such a thing after what he just did? Dan grabbed Arin's neck as he kissed him more. Dan let go after a few seconds as he said, "Bro kiss.." Arin laughed as little as he wiped his eyes. Dan sighed as he turned off the lights. He climbed in bed with Arin, wrapping his arm around Arin's waist as he pressed a kiss against Arin's neck. "Dude I brolove you. It doesn't matter what you do. As long as you don't break the law I'll support you." Arin nodding laughing a little more as he replied, "Th-Thanks Dan.." "No problem big cat.." Arin smiled as he got a good night's rest with his best bro.


End file.
